Nearly forgotten
by blue-eyed-wanderer
Summary: When Jack decides to take on his niece, unexpected things begin to happen and old truth's are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

"Time to wake up its a bright and sunny day " Nicky knocked the alarm clock of the beside table, hoping it would somehow make the damn thing shut up and let her return to the land of sleep.   
  
"some on tell me why, i do the things that i dont want to do, when your around me. im somebody else" Nicky groaned again and sat up rubbing her eyes, glaring at her alarm clock that layed beside her bed.   
  
"What ever have i done too you, you piece of machine" she mumbled swinging her legs to the floor and climbing out of her warm bed. She picked up her alarm clock and chucked it into one of her open drawer slamming it shut.   
  
She then grabbed her clean jeans her mum had left on chair in her room and grabbed her red t-shirt and quickly got dressed, she then rushed down the stairs her bare feet bashing against the polished wood.  
  
"Can you make any more noise, squirt". Ben said looking up from his car magaizine, smirking at his sister as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Can you be anymore of a slob ben" she replyed back, grinning at her come back.   
  
Ben rolled his eyes and stood up "whatever!". He then strolled into the kitchen, nicky following behind.   
  
"Morning nicola" Emma said smiling at her daughter, who sat on a chair and rested her head on the table yawning.   
  
"Told you the beast would awake when you started cooking those sausages" Ben said sitting opposite nicky. Nicky glared at her brother and then smiled, ben and her were really close, he was her best friend who just liked to tease her alot.   
  
"Ben leave you sister alone, or the beast might bite your head off" John said winking at his children as nicky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kids about the fair, me and your mother are thinking about not coming this year, im sure some of your friends can take you".   
  
Nicky looked up "But dad we go every year together......please its tradition", Nicky protested looking at her dad and mum.   
  
"Sweetie, me and your father are getting to old for the fair" Emma said placing a plate of sausages on the table and sitting down beside her daughter.  
  
"You can still walk cant you? you have legs", Nicky grumbled pushing her plate away from herself.   
  
Ben rolled his eyes "Will you two just please come, or she will just sulk all day".  
  
John sighed and looked at Emma who smiled slightly "Our daughter has got a point, we do have legs!",   
  
John smiled back and then looked at nicky who was looking at him with pleading eyes "Alright trouble, we will come, but ill only go on the dogems with you once".   
  
Nickly laughed and then took a sausage and bit into it, while taking the newpaper and reading the front page.   
  
"So nothing interesting on planet 93:56" General Hammond asked, resting his hands on the table while looking around at Sg1.   
  
"Well actually general Hammond i found some interesting artifacts which resembled...".   
  
"all was there was a bunch of rocks" Jack said butting in, glancing at his watch which claimed it was 22:00 hours.   
  
Daniel glared at jack and then looked back at Hammond "They may look like rocks but i believe that.."  
  
"Daniel" Jack said butting in again, which made sam smile "They were a pile of rocks!, now if you dont mind general i would like to go and take a shower".   
  
Hammond nodded "Alright dismissed!".   
  
"But...." Daniel then felt a pat on his shoulder and saw jack grinning at him "Lets go and get cleaned up ey? your starting to smell".   
  
"As are you oniel" Tealc said, standing up and was about to walk out of the door when a member of the sg unit rushed in bumping into his, tealc raised his eyebrow, making the younger man, frown "Sorry tealc sir, its just i have just recieved a phone call"   
  
"From who?, the president" Hammond asked.   
  
"No sir, its from the united Kingdom and its for Jack Oniell sir", the younger officer said turning to jack.   
  
It was jacks turn to raise an eyebrow "The U.k. i wonder what they want, maybe they want to to be a guest on the richard and judy show, you know for saving the world alot".   
  
"You can take the call in my office jack", hammond said, jack nodded.   
  
A few minutes later jack picked up the phone "Hello"   
  
"Is this Cornal Jack oniel".   
  
"You got me!", jack said sitting down on the desk, playing with the cord of the phone as he looked around the room.   
  
"We have some bad news for you sir, its about your brother"  
  
Jack frowned his full attention was now on this phone call "What about John?"  
  
"Sir he and his family we involved in a car crash, there was only on survivor, his youngest child, nicola..im sorry".   
  
Jack swallowed hard "John, Emma, ben.. they are all dead, Nicky...Nicola, shes okay isnt she"   
  
"She was very lucky, managed to escape with only a few cuts and bruises though she is still in shock".   
  
Jack nodded, he closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, it was all some dream. he opened them again to see the phone still in his hand  
  
"Sir are you still there? sir?"  
  
"Im here" jack said "What will happen to my niece"  
  
"Well sir you are her only living relative, that can have her, if not we can make arrangements for her".   
  
"No.....ill have her, i mean, i have a busy career that requires alot of my time but ill look after her."Jack said without even thinking.   
  
"Very well sir.... we will plan arrangements for her to fly over with her belongings at the end of the week, we will let you know the final arrangements, im sorry again sir for your loss",   
  
"Thanks," jack then put the phone down and then sighed deeply, a deep aching pain began to rise in him, he had not felt like this since Charlie had died, and now his only brother, his younger brother was now dead. Jack picked up a photoframe that was carefully placed on the desk, he smiled looking at hammonds family, how happy they looked staring at the camera all together. Jack missed those times, when he had a family the nights they all used to spent together, now his niece had lost hers. He thought of his neice, she would be seventeen, its had been about a year and a half since he had last seen her and his heart went out for her "poor little mite", he murmered. The phone call had been almost a blur, but he started to remember what was said and his eyes grew wide "uh oh".   
  
"Im sorry about your loss jack, but how do you expect to bring up your seventeen year old niece while also travelling to unknown places?". Hammond asked leaning back on his chair and looking at jack.   
  
Jack eyes wandered around the room despertatly trying to think of an reasionable answer for hammonds questions. "General, im all shes got left", Jack said he said looking straight at his commanding officer.   
  
"Jack." Hammond paused. "You know she cant know anything about the sgc, nothing!, how are you going to explain to her all the times you dont return home for days on end?,".  
  
"I know shes a smart kid, she can look after herself, look she knows i am a ariforce officer, she will just think im just on a mission" Jack said satisfied with his answer. "Hammond, shes my niece, my brothers child, he helped me when...charlie died, i owe him this".   
  
Hammond finally nodded "ok jack, but i cant garentee what will happen to her if she finds out any clarifired information".   
  
Jack smiled slightly "I know sir and thanks", jack saluted and then walked out of the room and spotted sam "Hey sam" he yelled waving over to her "Can i ask you a favour?".   
  
"we will be landing in ........in 30 minutes".   
  
Nickys eyes stared out of the window, her eyes no longer holding the light they once did, just dull and plain, she shifted in her seat staring at the clouds. her eyes tired from not crying...she wasnt going to cry she repeatedly told herself this. The excited voices around her began to get louder as they neared the usa, she turned up the volume of her diskman blocking there happy voices  
  
"It doesnt matter what i want, it doesnt matter what i need,   
  
It doesnt matter if i cry, dont matter if i bleed,   
  
you've been on a road dont know where it goes or where it leads.".   
  
Nicky closed her eyes and tried to block the images of the crash that stayed in her head, threatening never to leave, to haunt her forever. She opened her eyes again, as her mind wandered over the same question she had been asking herself since the crash.   
  
"It doesnt matter what i want, it doesnt matter what i need  
  
if you made up your mind to go,  
  
i wont beg you to stay.  
  
youve been in a cage, throw you to the wind you fly away."  
  
The land below began to creep nearer, nicky fastened her seatbelt and looked down at her hands, staring at the cuts that covered her hands, she remembered the taste of blood....she remembered blood being everywhere.  
  
"it doesnt matter what i want it doesnt matter what i need  
  
it doesnt matter if i cry, dont matter if i bleed,   
  
feel the stain of tears, falling on this face youve loved for years."  
  
Soon came the bump, telling her that they had landed, she turned her diskman off and put it in her back pack. unfastening the seatbelt she ignored the voices around her and stood up, waiting to get of the plane.  
  
Jack tapped his fingers on the window as he waited for the people from britian to be let of their plane, he was nervous seeing nicky. he was thinking what to say to her, he knew how she felt, he wanted to comfort her but didnt know what to say to her.   
  
"Nervous?" sam asked gestering to his fingers.   
  
Jack nodded "A little"  
  
Sam nodded, "You know sir, if you need any help, ill always be ready to help, its going to be hard for both of you".   
  
Jack looked at sam and smiled "Thanks sam, that means alot to me".   
  
Soon people started to board off the plane, coming out of the door, jack look around trying to spot his niece, he then cursed under his breath wishing he had brought a sign with her name on it so she would be able to spot them. He then saw a teenager walk into view, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a strappy top, a jacket tied around her waist as she wore a baseball cap over her pony tail, he recognised the cap, it was the one he sent nicky a while back.  
  
He sucked in his breath, wondering what to say, nicky then spotted him, there eyes locking, the stood there staring straight at him, her face pale and grief striken, even though there was no evidence that tears had been spilt. Jack walked towards her and when he came right in front of her stopped.  
  
"Hey trouble" Jack said trying his best to smile.   
  
"Hey jack" nicky said quietly.   
  
Jack looked at her for a few moments, not sure what to say, what to do. He then pulled her into a hug, and was relieved when she hugged back holding onto him tightly, her eyes closed shut, refusing to let the tears escape.   
  
Sam watched them from where she was standing, she knew she had to go over there soon, but wanted to leave them for a few moments. She felt deep grief for jack and even for nicky who she had never met. She watched them for a while longer and then walked over.   
  
Jack pulled away and looked at sam who smiled. "This is sam nicky. Shes one of my officers and a good friend of mine" 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two   
  
The view whirled past her in a blur of colours as she stared out of the window. No one had spoken since they had began the journey back to Jack's, the silence was unbearable to Jack but he still struggled to break it.   
  
"You got an big bedroom titch, almost as big as mine" he said cheerfully as he could with the tension that surrounded them.   
  
"Cool", Nicky murmered not removing her eyes from the window.   
  
Silence filled the car again and Sam came to the rescue "It's nice. you have a great view. Its nicer than my room at my place, wanna swap" she said jokenly smiling at her through the car mirror.   
  
Nicky glanced at her relfection and smiled slightly. Sam seemed nice and it was obvious that her and uncle Jack were close. Jack had mentioned her and an guy called Daniel in past conversations on the phone she and him used to have, those conversations used to be the highlight of her day.   
  
Jack tapped his fingers on his knees and then his face brightend "Hey!, why dont i take you to a baseball game, its been years since you have been to one.It will be fun you know with all the corndogs, large amounts of popcorn and then washing it down with an soda" he strained his neck so he good look at her his eyes holding an childish glint.   
  
Nicky smiled and nodded Jack was her favourite person ever since she was young. He always knew how to make her feel better even if it was only for an slight moment. "Sounds good".   
  
An satisfied Jack turned back around staring ahead. Sam was about to subtly remind Jack that he might be needed this weekend when she remembered Hammond had given sg1 two weeks off. 'Two whole weeks of relaxation' she thought, she then glanced at Jack who was quietly humming to himself..' not likely'.   
  
3 months later  
  
Time people say heals and people say healing takes time.   
  
Nicky heard the front door close, he was back! She grabbed the papers she had been looking through and shoved them back in the drawer where she had found them. She glanced around Jack's study making sure everything looked like it had done before she had decided to rummage through it. She then ran through the door dodging the hall and ran into the kitchen.   
  
"I see you havent blown the place up while i have been away, which is good" he commented placing himself on a seat while watching her make an sandwhich. "Have you been okay while i have been away right?"   
  
Nicky grabbed her just made sandwhich and sat down opposite him "I was okay, i mean all my friends from England came round and partied non stop. Then the police crashed it which resolved to an protest and an fight. Im talking about smashing plates, broken furniture, fires"   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow an amused smile crept on his face.   
  
Nicky grinned "Truthfully it was quiet. I watched a view films and stuff" she then bit into her sandwhich.   
  
"Well films are fun and entertaining, why dont i take you to the movies sometime, see some stuff on the big screen?", Jack smiled when Nicky gave him the thumbs up and then stood up "right well im gonna go and take an shower".   
  
Nicky watched him leave and then waited till she could hear his footsteps retreating up the stairs. She slowly removed an piece on paper from her jeans pocket. An peice of paper she had found in the study which caught her eye.   
  
" The Stargate programme" she murmered curiously.  
  
(Sorry that this chapter is short, but i thought it was an good place to leave it, ill have more up soon, maybe even tonight if my mate forgets to pop round *rolls eyes* he has a mind like an goldfish, hope you like it) 


End file.
